Maggie and Delos
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: Two one-shots of Maggie and Delos. Dedicated to bookwormgrl101 and wtf-no. Title/s: "Because of You"; "Towel"
1. Because of You

**Because of You**

**Note**: This one-shot is dedicated to **bookwormgrl101**! I hope you'd enjoy this ;)

* * *

Delos and Maggie were sitting on one of the couches in Thierry's living room—with Maggie's head laying on Delos's lap. He stroked her warm cheek as she gazed up at him with her sorrel-colored eyes. Delos smiled, twirling her autumn-colored hair with his finger—while the other hand traced her face features.

"You're so beautiful," Delos whispered adoringly.

Maggie blushed, reaching up to outline Delos's features with her fingers, "Thank you."

He shook his head, "No…thank _you_."

She looked bewildered, though she's smiling shyly at him, "I don't know why you're thanking _me_…but you're welcome."

Delos shot a small smile to her, instantly getting lost in her eyes, "Because of you…I wouldn't act like this."

Maggie smiled, leaving her hand on his cheek as he continued.

"Because of you…I wouldn't know what it's like to be _loved_."

"I love you, Delos," Maggie mumbled, her hand trailing down from his cheek to his lips, and then dropping it back on her stomach.

He smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of her head, "I love you, too, Maggie."

And then, they were just watching each other—love and admiration filling their expressions.

Maggie smiled, "Can you give me more reasons as to _why_ you thanked me?"

He laughed, pulling her up—and pulled her on his lap. On the other hand, Maggie gasped in surprise while Delos chuckled, wrapping his arms around her—with her back against his chest.

"Because of you…I wouldn't be feeling like this," Delos whispered in her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine.

She giggled, leaning her head back on his shoulder, "And how, _exactly_, are you feeling?"

In less than five seconds, Maggie found herself kissing Delos as his lips worked on hers fiercely and tenderly.

He slowly pulled away from her, showing a smirk of satisfaction, "You _really_ want to know?"

"Actually…" Maggie murmured, leaning closer to Delos—until they were only a few inches apart, "I _really_ want to know," and then she smiled—in what she hoped was seductive.

Delos growled, his yellow eyes glowing with desire for a brief moment, before crushing his lips on hers again.

"Let me show you then," he murmured against her lips, carrying her up the stairs, and to their room.

**~End~**


	2. Towel

**Towel**

**Note**: This one-shot is dedicated to **wtf-no**. I hope you'd enjoy this =)

* * *

The day was absolutely hot. The sun was shining, their air conditioner was broken—so they opened their windows, the air was hot, and they were feeling hot, too. The other Circle Daybreakers didn't get out of their rooms because they were feeling too hot to even _move_. Inside Delos and Maggie's room, both of them lay on the bed, fanning themselves with the worn-out cardboards and papers.

Maggie groaned and wiped her sweaty forehead, "I'm going to take a _cold_, nice shower."

Delos simply nodded; his cheeks were red and sweaty—as if he just ran a marathon, "Stupid global warming."

She sighed and agreed, slowly heading for their bathroom. After two minutes of agonized walking, she finally reached their bathroom and stripped off her slightly damped pajamas, feeling the nice cool air breeze towards her naked body.

I never thought I'd say this but…being naked is relieving, Maggie thought to herself jokingly—but seriously meaning it.

She immediately stepped in the shower, turning the shower on cold, Maggie sighed in release and happiness.

. . .

Delos heard the splash of water on Maggie's body—and, honestly speaking, it made him want her _this instant_. He imagined Maggie's body—slick with water—and his hands roaming all over it freely. Delos imagined himself kissing her under the cold spray of the shower…and he decided to make it come true. Besides, she left her towel dangling on a chair—she'd, most probably, ask him to bring her towel, and it's _hot_ today; he might as well take a shower—_with_ his soulmate.

. . .

Maggie smiled, closing her eyes while running her hand through her wet hair. She extended arm out of the shower to reach for her towel…only to figure out that she forgot to bring her towel _with_ her.

Darn, Maggie thought—frowning slightly.

There are three choices that she could do; one: walk out of the bathroom wet and _naked_—and then quickly grab her towel…wherever her towel is; two: she could wait for herself to dry but she's _still_ going to walk out of the bathroom _naked_; or three: call Delos for her towel.

Since options one and two involves her walking out of the bathroom naked; she instantly squished the options. She wouldn't want to walk around the room _nude_! Although, Delos wouldn't mind—but he's a _guy_. And guys wouldn't mind seeing a naked female walking around. _Plus_, the windows are _open_! It wouldn't exactly be a nice feeling have other people look at your nakedness, either. So she chose option number three.

"Delos!" Maggie called, hiding behind the shower curtain.

Don't get her wrong—she _loves_ it when Delos admires her; but they haven't done 'it' yet.

. . .

He smirked. As expected, he thought smugly, "Yes?"

"Do you mind bringing me my towel?" she asked from the bathroom.

"Sure, I don't mind," Delos called back, swiftly standing up from the bed and stalked to the bathroom—grabbing her towel as he passed the chair.

"Thanks!" Maggie said from the bathroom, not knowing what he was planning to do.

He chuckled, slowly opening the door and poking his head in, "You're welcome."

. . .

Maggie gasped, hugging the shower curtain tighter to her body—also outlining her curves, "H-hey…I thought I only said to—"

"Bring you your towel?" Delos finished with a raised eyebrow; his shirt was already in the mess with her other clothing on the tiled floor.

Blood crept up on her cheeks while she nodded her head—not finding her voice…she just felt really exposed—and, well, she didn't know what Delos thinks of her body…since she hit her puberty rather in a late age.

He smirked, slowly pulling his shorts down, "You wouldn't mind scrubbing my back, would you?"

"I—I—" she _tried_. Like _really_ tried to say "Yes, I _would_ mind," though she _really_ want to. Maggie bit her lip—the strong temptations of her hands rubbing against his soft skin was…indescribable—as she gradually shook her head.

Delos smiled, "Excellent."

And their fun began. It's funny how a towel could intensify such chemistry.

**~End~**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, well, I hope you guys enjoyed the one-shots. Haha :)**  
**Thanks for the reviews! I really, really,** **really**** appreciated it! Oh, and please check out ****bookwormgrl101****'s proboard forum! The link is in her profile.**

**OMG! GUYS! Schools are about to start! And some had probably started already! Mine's on August 24****th**** (2010; duh… hehe)! Maaan…I feel so…**

**Well, I don't really know how I feel about school. But I hope you guys would review :)**

**Thank you! :D**


End file.
